The invention is directed to a device for determining process data for a cosmetic process for treating hair on the head of a person.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for determining process data for a cosmetic process for treating hair on the head of a person which is particularly simple to handle, operate and apply.
This object is met according to the features of claim 1. Further advantageous developments of the invention are contained in the subclaims.